Cory Muntz e a penseira reveladora
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Severo Snape teve um relacionamento com a bruxa Melanie Muntz, mas não deu certo. 15 anos depois, o filho deles, Cory, assiste o relacionamento dos dois através de uma penseira e das lembranças de ambos, tentando entender o que os separou.
1. Recebendo a penseira

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Cory Muntz e a penseira reveladora**

**Capítulo 1.**

Toda criança deseja saber quem são ou quem foram seus pais de verdade, mesmo que eles nunca tenham sido presentes. Cory Muntz, é claro, não é diferente.

Depois de passar 4 anos estudando magia em Durmstrang, o garoto transfere-se para Hogwarts, mais precisamente para o 5º ano da Grifinória. Ele havia se tornado um grande amigo de Fred e Jorge Weasley (nessa fic, Harry está no 3º ano) e gostava de todos os professores.

Embora, no início, existisse um professor que aparentava não gostar dele: Severo Snape.

Severo e Cory nunca tinham se falado, já que Cory normalmente não sabia as perguntas no mestre de poções e este também não pedia que as respondesse. Então, Severo mal sabia da existência do garoto... até a primeira vez que Cory lhe entregou um dever de poções.

Quando os alunos entregavam os deveres, normalmente colocavam o nome completo em cima, e foi isso que chamou a atenção de Severo quando Cory entregou a prova.

**Severo: **Pode parar, Sr. Muntz!

Cory parou de andar, surpreso. Achou que Severo tinha visto algo no trabalho que não tinha gostado e estava um pouco assustado, principalmente quando o primeiro andou até ele.

**Severo: **Você é parente de Melanie Muntz?

Olhando para os cabelos de Cory, Severo notou que a possibilidade do garoto ser parente da tal Melanie era muito grande: o cabelo de Melanie mudava de cor conforme as emoções dela se manifestavam, e o mesmo acontecia com Cory, sem falar que os olhos negros dele eram muito familiares.

**Cory: **Ela é minha mãe.

Cory notou que Severo havia ficado surpreso, antes de assumir uma postura zangada e sair das masmorras sem dizer uma palavra.

**Cory: ***sentando-se, confuso* O que deu nele?

**Fred: **Não esquenta com ele, Cory!

**Jorge: ***completando* Desde que ele não tire pontos da Grifinória, está bom pra nós.

Cory ficou curioso, mas deu de ombros e saiu com os outros das masmorras quando a aula terminou (mesmo que Severo não tenha voltado).

Depois das aulas, Cory estava indo para o Salão Comunal, mas gritos vindos do corredor chamaram sua atenção, pertencentes à Severo Snape e outra pessoa que o garoto conhecia muito bem: sua mãe, Melanie Muntz.

**Severo: ***indignado* EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESCONDEU ISSO DE MIM DURANTE TODOS ESSES ANOS!

Curioso sobre o porquê de Severo estar discutindo com sua mãe, Cory usou sua forma animaga (um besouro) e escutou a conversa. Ou melhor, a discussão.

**Melanie: **VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO ME PROCUROU! METADE DA CULPA É TODA SUA!

**Severo: **PELO MENOS, VOCÊ PODIA TER ME CONTADO QUE EU TINHA UM FILHO!

Mesmo como besouro, Cory arregalou os olhos com o que ouviu. Se ele era filho único e sua mãe nunca tinha se envolvido com outro homem, então... Severo Snape era seu pai!

Nem mesmo Fred e Jorge conseguiram acreditar quando Cory contou a eles.

**Fred: **Você? Filho do Snape? Tá certo que você tem os olhos negros como os dele, e é excelente em poções, mas se fosse mesmo filho do Snape teria ido pra Sonserina.

**Cory: **Não necessariamente. Minha mãe era da Grifinória! Posso ter puxado mais à ela do que ao meu pai!

**Jorge: **De qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza de que sua mãe irá conversar contigo sobre isso. Ela não pode esconder pra sempre, pode?

Cory torcia pra que Jorge estivesse certo, mas sua mãe não conversou sobre isso com ele. Entretanto, no dia de receber correios, Cory ganhou um misterioso embrulho que precisava de duas corujas para carregá-lo.

**Fred: **O que será que tem aí?

**Cory: **Sei lá! *lendo o cartão* "Está na hora de você saber de tudo, meu filho. Com amor, mamãe".

**Jorge: ***ancioso* Abre logo! Quero saber o que é!

Cory abriu o embrulho e notou que era uma coisa parecida com uma bacia, cheia de um estranho líquido.

**Cory: ***confuso* Alguém sabe o que é isto?

**Fred: ***lendo um papel preso à "bacia"* "Querido Cory, isto diante de você é uma penseira, usada para ver as lembranças que são colocadas nelas. Sei que está surpreso, mas achei que essa era a melhor forma de contar à você sobre seu pai e eu. Mandarei uma cópia de uma lembrança minha ou de seu pai em breve. Até lá, cuide bem da penseira. Com amor, mamãe". Que legal!

**Cory: **Não era mais fácil ela me contar pessoalmente em vez de mostrar lembranças?

**Jorge: **Assim ficaria sem graça!

Cory saiu do salão principal com a penseira e, ao chegar ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, guardou a penseira na parte de cima do guarda-roupa ao lado de sua cama. Não havia contado para os gêmeos, mas estava muito curioso.


	2. Lembrança 1: como se conheceram

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Melanie e Cory mudam a cor dos cabelos conforme a emoção que estão sentindo: Azul: calmo (a cor mais comum, já que ambos são calmos), Laranja: com medo ou assustado, Rosa: envergonhado, Vermelho: zangado ou sinônimos, Cinza: triste ou sinônimos, Amarelo: quando acha algo engraçado, etc...

**Capítulo 2.**

Dias depois de receber a penseira, Cory recebeu uma pequena caixa com a primeira lembrança. De acordo com um bilhete que tinha vindo junto, era uma lembrança de Severo.

**Cory: **Mas como eu faço para vê-la?

**Jorge: **Se não estou enganado, deve-se derramar a lembrança na penseira e mergulhar a cabeça nela. *rindo* Ouvi o Dumbledore comentar uma vez, já que ele tem uma penseira.

**Fred: **De qualquer forma, Cory, não custa tentar!

Cory concordou, antes de tirar a penseira do guarda-roupa e derramar a lembrança dentro dela.

**Jorge: ***impressionado* Legal! Parece uma televisão! Pena que não dá pra ver as imagens muito bem.

**Fred: **Vai ver é por isso que se mergulha a cabeça na penseira.

Mas Cory não precisou fazer isso: foi só encostar a ponto do nariz no líquido na penseira que surgiu um turbilhão de imagens e o garoto sentiu-se transportado pra dentro da lembrança.

Quando tudo parou de girar, Cory notou que estava num corredor que, se não estava enganado, dava para a cozinha.

**Cory: **_Essa não, vem vindo alguém!_

Cory entrou em pânico conforme a pessoa se aproximava, a ponto de seu cabelo ficar laranja, pois não via nenhum lugar para se esconder. A pessoa era um pré-adolescente de 11 anos que Cory reconheceu ser Severo, e o primeiro ficou mais aliviado por seu pai não poder vê-lo (o que deixou seu cabelo azul novamente).

Mais calmo, Cory resolveu seguir seu pai, que ia até a cozinha. Não entendia o motivo de terem lhe mandado essa lembrança, só compreendendo quando chegou à cozinha: havia alguém lá.

A pessoa que estava lá era uma garota da idade de Severo, que tinha olhos verdes e cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo que mudavam de cor do mesmo jeito que os de Cory (no momento, estavam azuis como os dele). Este reconheceu a garota: era sua mãe.

Melanie estava em cima de uma cadeira, tentando pegar um pote de biscoitos de uma prateleira alta (já que havia esquecido a varinha no quarto), mas como estava de costas pra porta não havia notado a presença de Severo.

**Severo: ***se pronunciando* Com licença?

**Melanie: **IIIKKK!

O susto foi tão grande que, além do cabelo de Melanie ficar laranja, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da cadeira. Só não se esborrachou no chão porque Severo a segurou. Ao mesmo tempo, Cory gargalhava alto da cena ridícula, fazendo seu cabelo ficar amarelo (que voltou a ficar azul assim que ele ficou mais calmo).

**Melanie: ***ainda assustada* Q-quem é você, Sonserino?

Mesmo que Melanie estivesse de pijama, Severo sacou que ela não era da Sonserina pelo jeito de falar.

**Severo: **Sou Severo Snape.

Melanie ficou mais aliviada, e Cory percebeu isso quando o cabelo dela voltou a ficar azul.

**Melanie: **Já ouvi falar de você. É um dos melhores alunos da aula de poções. Sou Melanie Muntz, do 1º ano da Grifinória.

**Severo: **Muntz, hein? Sabia que já tinha visto essa troca de cor de cabelo em algum lugar. Os Muntz possuem essa característica genética.

Cory concordou silenciosamente com seu pai, pois era muito próximo dos parentes maternos e muitos trocavam a cor dos cabelos.

**Cory: ***sorriso leve* _Então foi assim que meus pais se conheceram._

Quando o cabelo de Melanie ficou rosa, Severo notou que ainda a segurava e a colocou de pé, tão sem graça quanto ela.

**Melanie: ***corada* Obrigada.

Mais calma (e com o cabelo novamente azul), Melanie perguntou se Severo havia trazido sua varinha.

**Severo: ***confuso* Sim, por quê?

**Melanie: ***apontando a prateleira* Eu esqueci a minha no quarto e queria alcançar o pote de biscoitos daquela prateleira, mas está muito alto e...

**Severo: **Entendi. *sacando sua varinha* Deixa comigo. Wingardium Leviosa!

Com um movimento de varinha, Severo levitou o pote de biscoitos até as mãos de Melanie, que agradeceu com um sorriso.

**Melanie: **Obrigada, Severo. Posso te chamar de Severo, não?

**Severo: **Se eu puder chamá-la de Melanie...

**Melanie: **Combinado! *pausa* Acho que isso é o início de uma bela amizade.

**Severo: **Concordo.

Cory deu um sorriso terno, antes de tudo voltar a girar e o garoto "retornar" para o dormitório que dividia com Fred e Jorge.


	3. Lembrança 2: a aposta de Sírius

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fred: ***sorriso de canto* Sua mãe e o Snape assaltavam a cozinha quando eram pequenos?

**Cory: **Sim. Minha mãe já fazia isso desde o primeiro dia de aula, mas começou a fazer junto com o papai depois que se conheceram.

**Jorge: **Sem ofensa, Cory, mas é difícil imaginar o Snape fazendo outra coisa que não seja dar bronca nos alunos ou tirar pontos das casas.

**Cory: **É... pode ser. Mas como a lembrança era dele...

**Jorge: **Quando será a próxima lembrança?

**Cory: **Na semana que vem. Mal posso esperar!

Dito e feito. Na semana seguinte, Cory recebeu a próxima lembrança. Após mergulhá-la na penseira, mal encostou o nariz no líquido e sentiu-se transportado pra dentro da lembrança.

Quando tudo parou de girar, Cory reconheceu o lugar em que estava: o campo de Quadribol.

**Cory: ***confuso* Não entendi! Por que aqui?

**Voz: **NEM VEM CONTAR VANTAGEM, POTTER!

Cory seguiu o grito e notou um Severo de agora 12 anos discutindo com outro rapaz da mesma idade, pertencente à Grifinória. Cory o reconheceu: era Thiago Potter, o pai de Harry, embora não conhecesse este muito bem.

**Thiago: ***rebatendo* Me poupe, Ranhoso. Você não saberia o que é um pomo de ouro nem se ele estivesse na sua frente.

**Severo: ***zangado, mas num tom controlado* Ah, é? Isso nós veremos! Também vou fazer teste pro time da Sonserina!

Cory resolveu ignorar a briga imatura e procurar por sua mãe. A encontrou se alongando pros testes que, pelo que o garoto notou, eram para batedor.

**Melanie: ***falando pra si mesma* Sorte a minha estar em forma.

**Voz: **E bota forma nisso!

Melanie virou-se para quem havia falado e ficou com o cabelo vermelho por causa da raiva, pois não era uma pessoa que gostava muito.

**Melanie: **SE MANDA, SÍRIUS BLACK!

Cory ficou assustado (e com o cabelo laranja) ao ouvir o nome Sírius Black. Sabia sobre ele: havia ido para Azkaban por matar 12 trouxas e fugido recentemente.

**Sírius: ***tentando acalmá-la* Calma, gata, foi só uma brincadeira!

**Melanie: ***séria* Não é a brincadeira que me irrita, e sim a sua PRESENÇA!

Melanie saiu dali, deixando um Sírius com "cara de tacho" pra trás.

**Thiago: ***aproximando-se* Que fora, Almofadinhas! Essa Muntz é difícil!

Cory, com o cabelo azul novamente, ficou confuso por causa do apelido "Almofadinhas", mas mesmo assim prestou atenção na conversa.

**Sírius: **Eu concordo. Quem será mais difícil: Lílian ou Melanie?

**Thiago:** Seja como for, Melanie se dá tão bem quanto Lílian com o Ranhoso.

Thiago apontou Severo e Melanie, que desejavam boa sorte nos testes um pro outro.

**Severo: **Tenho certeza de que irá se sair bem. É uma das melhores batedoras no beisebol trouxa!

**Melanie: **E você sempre foi um ótimo arremessador no beisebol trouxa. Passará fácil!

**Cory: ***confuso* _O que é beisebol?_

**Severo: ***estendendo a mão* Bom, lhe desejo boa sorte.

Pra surpresa de Severo, Melanie não apertou sua mão: fez outra coisa.

**Melanie: ***abraçando-o* Também lhe desejo sorte, Severo!

**Sírius: ***espantado* Estou vendo, mas não estou acreditando! ELA GOSTA MAIS DO RANHOSO DO QUE DE MIM?

**Thiago: **Bom, os dois assaltam a cozinha desde o 1º ano, então é óbvio que ela gosta mais dele!

**Sírius: **Do mesmo jeito que a Lílian?

**Thiago: ***emburrado* Sim. *tendo uma ideia* Ei Almofadinhas, está a fim de uma aposta?

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Manda.

**Cory: ***preocupado* _Não gostei._

**Thiago: **Eu aposto que você não é capaz de conquistar a Melanie antes de terminar Hogwarts.

Por um instante, Cory ficou com os cabelos vermelhos, mas logo ficou calmo quando lembrou-se de um detalhe: se Sírius tivesse mesmo ganho essa aposta, o garoto não estaria ali, vendo aquela lembrança.

**Sírius: **Antes de terminar Hogwarts? Isso é muito fácil, Pontas! Estamos só no 2º ano, tenho 5 anos até lá.

**Thiago: **Eu sei. Mas de todas as garotas difíceis de Hogwarts, Melanie é a que mais te odeia! Não será tão fácil assim.

**Sírius: **Eu irei conseguir. Se não conseguir, enfrento os dementadores.

Cory abriu um sorriso maquiavélico, antes de tudo girar e ele "retornar" para o dormitório.


	4. Lembrança 3: Melanie vs Lílian

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois de uns dias, Cory recebeu outra lembrança, e estava no dormitório, em frente à penseira com Fred e Jorge.

**Fred: **Qual é a lembrança dessa vez?

**Cory: ***mergulhando a lembrança na penseira* Minha mãe disse que aconteceu no 5º ano dela.

Cory foi teletransportado pra dentro da lembrança e reconheceu estar no salão principal. Não havia ninguém no local, com exceção de duas pessoas: Severo, que estava sentado e deprimido na mesa da Sonserina, e Melanie, que tinha acabado de entrar no salão.

**Melanie: ***sentando ao lado do amigo* E aí, Severo?

**Severo: ***sorriso triste* Ah, oi Melanie.

**Melanie: ***preocupada* Está tudo bem? Mesmo com o sorriso, parece meio triste.

**Severo: ***suspirando* Já vi que é difícil enganar você.

**Melanie: ***sorriso maroto* É dificil mesmo. Quer me contar o que houve?

Cory sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe para ouvir tudo, mesmo que nenhum de seus pais tenha reparado.

**Severo: **Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew usaram levicorpus em mim pra mostrar minha cueca pra todo mundo.

Cory notou que o cabelo de sua mãe havia ficado tão rosa quanto seu rosto, o que indicava que ela, provavelmente, havia imaginado Severo só de cueca. Felizmente, este não havia percebido.

**Melanie: ***recuperando o cabelo azul* Esse é o motivo pra estar tão triste? Não é a primeira vez que eles fazem isso.

**Severo: **Não estou chateado por isso, e sim pelo que aconteceu um pouco antes de puxarem minha cueca: Lílian apareceu pra me ajudar e eu acabei chamando-a de Sangue-ruim. Mas foi sem querer, eu juro! Na situação em que eu estava, agi impulsivamente!

**Melanie:** Entendo. E como a Evans reagiu?

**Severo: **Eu tentei pedir desculpas várias vezes, mas ela nem quer me ouvir!

Severo notou que Melanie havia ficado zangada por causa do cabelo vermelho.

**Severo: ***assustado* Você está zangada comigo?

A pergunta de Severo foi o bastante para acalmar Melanie e seu cabelo voltar a ficar azul.

**Melanie: **Olha, não foi legal você ter chamado alguém de Sangue-ruim. Mas como você fez isso sem querer, então a culpa não é exatamente sua.

Foi o bastante para deixar Severo aliviado e Cory abriu um sorriso.

**Melanie: ***beijando-o no rosto* A gente se vê, Severo.

Melanie saiu dali e a imagem girou. Cory achou que a lembrança tinha acabado, mas viu que havia se enganado ao perceber que estava no salão comunal da Grifinória. Principalmente ao notar Lílian contando às amigas o que Severo havia feito.

Cory não precisou ser um gênio pra sacar que a ruiva pretendia deixar todas as amigas contra Severo (e não é preciso dizer que ficou com o cabelo vermelho por causa da raiva e indignação que sentiu).

Na porta, Melanie ouvia e observava tudo, até finalmente se pronunciar...

**Melanie: **Evans.

... e todas notarem sua presença.

**Lílian: ***séria* Olá, Muntz.

**Melanie: ***cruzando os braços, igualmente séria* Severo me contou que te chamou de Sangue-ruim.

**Alice: **Pois é, ele chamou. Horrível, não é?

**Melanie: **Pode ser. Mas qual é pior coisa? Ser chamada de Sangue-ruim ou estragar uma amizade de mais de 5 anos por causa de uma bobagem que foi dita num péssimo momento?

Silêncio.

**Lílian: ***indignada* Você está do lado dele?

**Melanie: ***rebatendo* Do seu lado é que não estou!

Cory (que já estava com o cabelo azul novamente) e as amigas de Lílian estavam calados só assistiam a briga entre as duas Grifinórias.

**Lílian: ***zangada* Como se sentiria se te chamassem de Sangue-ruim?

**Melanie: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Nada, ué! Não sou nascida trouxa. *pausa* Tá legal, Evans. Eu não posso afirmar nada, pois não sei como é ser chamada de Sangue-ruim. Mas o que eu sei é que errar é humano e ajudar quem errou é mais humano ainda.

Melanie deu uma pausa pra terminar a cerveja amanteigada que tinha trazido.

**Melanie: **Severo te chamou de sangue-ruim porque estava irritado graças aos Marotos, e todo mundo fala coisas da boca pra fora quando está irritado. Se você vai terminar sua amizade com o Severo por causa dessa besteira, pode terminar. Mas não ouse colocar a mim ou os outros contra ele, ou eu serei a última coisa que você verá, Evans.

Melanie saiu do local e Cory ficou surpreso com o que tinha ouvido. Não esperava que sua mãe detestasse Lílian Evans tanto assim. Mas antes que comentasse algo, tudo girou e ele retornou para o dormitório.

**Fred: **E aí?

**Cory: **Eu sabia que a minha mãe e a mãe do Harry Potter não se davam bem, mas não achei que a relação delas fosse tão ruim assim!

**Jorge: **O que aconteceu?

**Cory: **Em poucas palavras, as duas estavam brigando por causa do meu pai, e não era por uma coisa boa.

O dormitório ficou em silêncio, enquanto Cory guardava a penseira.

**Cory: **_Será que a minha mãe cumpriu a ameaça dela?_


	5. Lembrança 4: o início do relacionamento

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Alguns dias depois, Cory recebeu outra lembrança que, de acordo com sua mãe, era a penúltima.

**Fred: **Puxa, que pena. Achei que ia ser umas 10!

**Cory: **Ela só está mandando o que é realmente importante, então não é surpresa que não sejam muitas lembranças. Aconteceu no final do 7º ano dela.

**Jorge: **Vê aí, então!

Cory despejou a lembrança e viu-se transportado para o jardim de Hogwarts. Logo avistou sua mãe, que estava encostada numa árvore... até Sírius aparecer para incomodá-la.

**Melanie: ***cruzando os braços, séria* O que você quer, Black?

Melanie não estava zangada com Sírius, por isso seu cabelo não mudou de cor. Pelo menos até Sírius pressioná-la contra a árvore, fazendo tanto Melanie quando Cory arregalarem os olhos e ficarem assustados (com o cabelo ficando laranja por causa disso).

**Sírius: **Você é uma garota difícil, Melanie, até mais do que a Lílian! Mas nem você aguenta o meu charme por muito tempo, principalmente quando estou tão perto de você.

**Melanie: ***ainda assustada* C-como?

**Voz: **E é exatamente por estar tão perto que ela está assustada, Black!

Sírius não teve tempo de virar-se, pois logo foi levitado e ficou de cabeça pra baixo, ao mesmo tempo que Melanie caía numa poça de lama sem querer. Só de cabeça pra baixo que Sírius notou quem havia falado.

**Sírius: ***rosnando* Ranhoso...

**Severo: ***ignorando Sírius* Está bem, Melanie?

**Melanie: **Estou, tirando o fato de estar coberta de lama.

**Severo: **Oh... lamento.

**Melanie: **Sem problemas. Só preciso ir até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória tomar um banho. Me acompanha?

**Severo: ***espantado* ATÉ O BANHO?

**Melanie: **Não, Severo, até o Salão Comunal! *sorriso maroto* Que mente poluída você tem, hein?

Severo ficou vermelho de vergonha, antes de aceitar e os dois resolverem sair dali.

**Sírius: ***zangado* EI, E EU? ME TIREM DAQUI!

**Severo: ***sorriso maroto* Não se preocupe, Black! Seus amigos tiram você daí!

Cory se matou de rir, ao mesmo tempo que seu cabelo ficava amarelo.

**Cory: ***calmo novamente* É uma lição pequena, se comparar ao que os marotos fizeram, mas é uma lição de qualquer maneira.

O ambiente girou e, quando parou, Cory reconheceu o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Mas mesmo sendo da Grifinória, Severo esperava Melanie do lado de fora do quarto (Melanie havia virado monitora no 6º ano e, desde então, tinha quarto próprio).

**Voz: **O que está fazendo aqui, Snape?

**Severo: ***virando-se* Oh... É você, Lílian.

**Lílian: ***séria e de braços cruzados* Se veio pedir desculpas por ter me chamado de Sangue-ruim, pode ir embora. Já disse que não vou te desculpar.

**Severo: ***rebatendo* Eu não vim te pedir desculpas, e sim esperar a Melanie. Você é muito cabeça-dura pra aceitar que eu te chamei de Sangue-ruim sem querer. Se não quer me desculpar, não é problema meu. Eu nem ligo mais.

Lílian arregalou os olhos com o que ouviu, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Melanie apareceu de roupão.

**Melanie: ***confusa* O que está havendo aqui?

**Cory: ***confuso* _Ainda não entendi o que essa lembrança quer me mostrar._

**Melanie: **O que está fazendo com meu namorado, Evans?

**Severo: ***surpreso* Namorado?

**Lílian: ***espantada* ELE É SEU NAMORADO? MAS... MAS VOCÊ NÃO PODE NAMORAR COM ELE!

**Melanie: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Ah, é? E por que não? Só por que ele é um Sonserino e eu, uma Grifinória? Porque eu não ligo a mínima. Se você pode namorar com o Potter, eu posso namorar com o Severo quando eu quiser! *corando* Isso... se ele aceitar namorar comigo.

O cabelo de Melanie estava rosa novamente e Severo, também corado, deu a resposta que a garota (e também Cory) esperava.

**Severo: **Aceito.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Melanie aproximou-se de Severo e o beijou nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo que enlaçava seu pescoço. Havia esquecido completamente que estava de roupão e que Lílian (já que não podia ver Cory) estava vendo tudo.

**Lílian: ***chocada* _Eu não acredito no que acabei de ver!_

**Melanie: **Pode ir embora, Evans. Meu namorado e eu temos "coisas" pra fazer.

Foi a última coisa que Melanie disse, antes de puxar Severo pra dentro do quarto e trancar a porta.

Fora da lembrança, Fred e Jorge estranharam que Cory, ao "retornar", estava com o rosto vermelho e o cabelo rosa.

**Fred: ***preocupado* Está tudo bem, Cory?

**Cory: **Se você acha que "bem" é ver seus pais fazendo "aquilo", então está tudo ótimo!

**Jorge: ***impressionado* Uau! Sua mãe é rápida, hein?

**Cory: **Nem me fale. Deve ter sido assim que eles "me" fizeram.

Fred e Jorge concordaram com a cabeça, antes de Cory guardar a penseira.


	6. Lembrança 5: enganação

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Como os dois Severos aparecem nesse capítulo, o Severo mais jovem será chamado de Sev, ok?

**Capítulo 6.**

Finalmente, Cory recebeu a última lembrança de sua mãe, mas estranhou o bilhete que veio junto.

**Cory: ***confuso* Ela quer que meu pai veja a lembrança junto comigo? Por quê?

**Fred: **Vai ver, aí está o motivo que separou seus pais, Cory!

**Jorge: **E depois, quem sabe você não consiga juntá-los?

Cory não demonstrou, mas sentia que os gêmeos Weasleys estavam certos. Desse modo, o primeiro foi às masmorras, carregando a penseira e com a lembrança no bolso.

**Cory: ***batendo na porta* Pa... er... Professor Snape?

**Severo: **Pode entrar.

Cory entrou no quarto de Severo, onde este corrigia as provas sobre uma escrivaninha e parou quando o garoto entrou.

**Severo: **Sua mãe me avisou da lembrança que queria que eu visse junto contigo. *suspirando* Só espero que seja importante!

Com isso, Cory colocou a penseira sobre a escrivaninha e despejou a lembrança, antes dos dois entrarem nela. Entretanto, o garoto não reconheceu o local onde estavam.

**Cory: ***confuso* Onde estamos?

**Severo: **É... a minha casa!

Os dois pararam de conversar quando a campainha tocou e Sev (o Severo mais jovem) foi atender.

**Sev: ***sorriso* Melanie!

**Melanie: ***mesmo sorriso* Olá Severo!

**Cory: **Recorda dessa lembrança, papai?

Sem se importar de ser chamado de papai, Severo respondeu a pergunta do filho.

**Severo: **Sim. Foi a primeira, e única vez, que sua mãe foi à minha casa. Pra ser sincero, foi a última vez que a vi até este ano, quando ela contou que você era meu filho.

**Cory: **_Pelo menos agora, irei saber o que os separou._

**Melanie: ***respirando fundo* Severo, tenho uma notícia pra te dar e...

**Voz: ***entrando na sala* Severo, querido!

Todos olharam para quem havia entrado no local, inclusive Severo e Cory. Era uma mulher que parecia ter o dobro da idade deles.

**Cory: **Quem é essa mulher?

**Severo: **Essa é minha mãe, Eileen.

**Cory: ***surpreso* Sua mãe? Quer dizer... minha avó?

**Severo: **Sim.

**Eileen: ***notando Melanie* Você deve ser Melanie, namorada do meu filho. Estou certa?

Melanie não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

**Eileen: **Severo, querido, por que não vai à cozinha preparar um chá para sua querida namorada?

Dando de ombros, Sev saiu do local e Cory notou que Severo parecia bem concentrado no que viria a seguir. Provavelmente porque não havia visto o que tinha acontecido antes de voltar para o chá.

**Eileen: ***notando a barriga de Melanie, séria* Vejo que os boatos são verdadeiros: está mesmo esperando um filho do Severo.

**Melanie: **Sim. Estou com 3 meses.

**Eileen: **Pretende levar essa gravidez adiante?

**Melanie: **Apesar de ter apenas 18 anos, sim. Mas por que está perguntando?

**Eileen: **Porque não creio que o Severo irá aceitar isso. Conheço o filho que tenho, Melanie! Ele vive dizendo que não quer casar e, muito menos, ter filhos!

**Severo: ***indignado* Do que ela está falando? Eu nunca disse isso!

**Eileen: **Sem falar que vocês dois são muito jovens. Um bebê vai estragar a vida dele, e você não quer que isso aconteça, quer?

Tanto Severo quanto Cory ficaram zangados (com o último ficando com os cabelos vermelhos), mas não perderam a resposta de Melanie.

**Melanie: ***suspirando* Está bem, não irei obrigá-lo a assumir o filho. Mas podia, pelo menos, contar sobre ele? Eu tenho que ir.

Severo e Cory notaram que o cabelo de Melanie havia ficado cinza, o que significava que ela estava triste. Mas, mesmo assim, a garota se despediu e foi embora, antes de tudo girar e Cory e Severo "retornarem" para a sala deste.

**Severo: ***irado* Eu não acredito... Mamãe mentiu pra Melanie... e mentiu PRA MIM?

**Cory: **O que sua mãe disse pra você, papai?

**Severo: **Quando voltei pra sala, perguntei pela Melanie e minha mãe disse que a garota queria libertade e que não queria mais me ver. Foi por isso que... *chateado* ...que eu nunca soube de você, Cory. *pausa* Eu nunca pensei que diria isso pra um grifinório, mas... me orgulho de ter você como aluno.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso, Cory abraçou seu pai, que ficou surpreso no início, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

**Severo: **Acha que sua mãe ainda vai me perdoar depois de 15 anos?

**Cory: **Acho que essa era a intenção dela ao mandar essa lembrança. *sorriso* Vai atrás dela, ué!

Foi o bastante para Severo sair correndo da masmorra.


	7. Tudo resolvido

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Severo corria o máximo que podia até o corujal. Precisava mandar uma carta para Melanie, pedindo para encontrá-la em Hogwarts.

Mas, no caminho, bateu de frente com alguém e caiu em cima da tal pessoa que, por coincidência, era Melanie.

**Severo: ***surpreso* Melanie?

**Melanie: ***igualmente surpresa* Severo?

**Severo: ***sem graça* Ah... desculpe.

Severo levantou do chão e ajudou Melanie a levantar também.

**Severo:** Eu estava indo te mandar uma carta pedindo que viesse para conversarmos. Não sabia que já estava aqui!

**Melanie: **Vim pra cá ver meu filho. De qualquer modo, por que não aproveita que já estou aqui e me conte o motivo de querer falar comigo?

Severo respirou fundo e começou.

**Severo: **Em primeiro lugar, quero lhe pedir desculpas. Desculpas por todos esses anos em que você teve que criar nosso filho sozinha. Naquele dia em que você foi à minha casa e eu não a reencontrei quando voltei com o chá, mamãe havia dito que você queria liberdade e que não queria mais me ver.

**Melanie: ***olhos arregalados* Ela disse isso?

Não é preciso dizer que Melanie ficou zangada e com o cabelo vermelho.

**Melanie: **EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! É MENTIRA!

**Severo: ***chateado* Eu sei. Ela não mentiu apenas pra mim, Melanie. Mentiu pra você também.

**Melanie: ***surpresa e com o cabelo azul novamente* Mentiu?

**Severo: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Claro que mentiu! Ou já se esqueceu que, no 3º ano, eu comentei que gostaria de me casar e formar uma família?

**Melanie: ***forçando a memória* Ahn... ah, é mesmo! Só que você disse de uma maneira que eu não gostei: "Oh Lílian... como eu gostaria de me casar e formar uma família contigo". Depois de "Oh Lílian", fiquei zangada e não prestei muita atenção no resto da frase.

**Severo: ***sem graça* Foi mal... Tinha esquecido que você não gostava dela. *pausa* Mas... é tarde demais?

**Melanie: ***confusa* Tarde demais pra quê?

**Severo: **Pra pedir que... se case... comigo.

**Melanie: ***sorriso terno* Nunca é tarde demais.

Com um sorriso, o casal se beijou, mesmo que estivessem no meio do corredor e sendo observados um pouco longe por Cory e os gêmeos Weasley.

**Cory: ***emocionado* Isso é tão lindo...

**Fred: **Agora só falta o casamento.

**Jorge: **Ei Fred, acha que Melanie nos aceitaria de padrinhos?

**Cory: ***indignado* Ei, eu vou ser o padrinho da minha mãe!

Fred e Jorge saíram correndo, as gargalhadas, enquanto Cory, com o cabelo vermelho, corria atrás deles.

FIM!


End file.
